


Finely Bred [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Relationship, Ownership, Pets, Petstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, World War II, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Crocker has you examined and she is delighted. You're at a very receptive point in your cycle, she says, and she winks again. We'll have to make you even prettier than usual, won't we? Oh Condie. How exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finely Bred [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finely Bred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382433) by [Cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopod/pseuds/Cephalopod). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/Finely%20Bred.mp3) | 15:28 | 14.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/finely-bred) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
